Please Don't Go
by nataliehoran-1D
Summary: Nat, a teenager with a haunting memory. No one could help her until one person was there to stop her from taking her life. 1D Fanfic


Please Don't Go

It was dark, eerie almost. This was the perfect time for Nat. This was the time for it all to end for her. She saw no point in life. she had no one, no one at all. Not after that fateful night that happened exactly a year ago tonight. This was the reason Nat wanted to take her life. Memories of that night hanted her sleep each night, reminding her of what she caused; it was her fault. She was the reason she was alone.

She stood on the edge of the bridge weighing up when to jump. She wanted this for a long time now but it would never feel right to do it any other night than tonight. As she heard the train speeding towards the arch of the bridge Nat was preparing to take a jump. No one even cared what she was about to do, oridinary people with their mediocre lives just waltzed passed her without a care in the world. No one cared which was why she was doing this.

Nat was about to jump. Her feet had just left the bridge but she didn't feel herself fall. A warm pair of hand wrapped around her waist preventing her from falling to her death. The pair of arms pulled her back until her feet were safely on the floor, well away from the edge of the bridge. Nat turned around quickly to see who the idiot was that stopped her from putting herself at peace.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" She screamed at him. Tears streaming down her face.

"What the hell am I doing? The question should be what the hell are you doing?" He replied, his lushious blue eyes grew wide and looked carefully at the delicate girl who was close to braking down. "Niall, my names Niall in case you wanted to know"

"Why would I want to know? You stopped me from doing something that I was hoping would put me at peace" Nat said more softly, her voice breaking slightly as she ended her sentence. Nat went to turn around and walk away but a hand caught her wrist stopping her from going any further.

"Wait! Please just talk to me. I can help you. I could make you feel better." Niall pleaded. He would never live it down if he let this girl walk away and in dout she killed herself.

"You say that at first but then you won't nothing, nothing at all will make me feel better. The only thing that could actually make me better is impossible. Suicide is my next option." Nat whimpered at the thought of bringing her family back. Niall pulled her into a warm hug comforting her from her problems. Nat did find, for just a second, happy. Happy at the fact someone did care about her and that one person, out of the billions of people in the world, happened to be a world famous singer from the band One Direction. "It's all my fault" Nat cried as Niall continued to comfort her.

"Surely it can't be your fault, you should never blame it on yourself." Niall reassured however he didn't actually know the story of why Nat was suicidal.

"It is! It's my fault my family have gone! All my fault" Nat cried even harder. She was still in Niall's embrace. This is what she needed. Someone there to talk it out, someone there to comfort her, but in reality she didn't. She had lost her family and pushed all of her friends away leaving her with no one. Niall comforted Nat more and Nat begun to tell Niall the story of the fateful night that happened exactly a year ago today.

_*Flashback*_

_Ari, Nat's younger sister of only a year, was sat in Nat's room crying. Crying from stress. Crying from the pressure that her parents were putting her under. The only person Ari could go to was her older sister, Nat. Ari looked up to Nat, she was her role model. Nat was independant and unique, there was no one else like her in the world. Nat was always there to comfort her precious little sister when ever and now was one of those times._

_"Nat I don't know what to do. I can't handle everything at once and carry on with my music." Ari said to Nat._

_"Just tell mum and dad how you feel maybe they'll back off a bit and you won't feel the pressure anymore?" Nat suggested. Ari was in year 11 about to take her GCSE's and she was natrally smart which was the complete opposite of Nat._

_"I'm scared of what they'll think of me, what if they think I'm a let down?" Ari cried, worrying yet again. Nat left her younger sister in her room and went downstairs to her parents._

_"Mum, Ari is feeling a lot of pressure so could you please lay off her a bit because your only adding to it" Nat told her mum. She would alway defend Ari over anyone, even her parents._

_"I'm only doing whats best for her you know?" Nat's mum replied calmly._

_"Not doing a good job if she is sat in my room crying because she doesn't want to fail so she doesn't let you down" Nat replied, attitude filled in her tone of voice._

_"She won't let me down, she isn't like you" Her mum retorted. "She doesn't focus on getting drunk each weekend. Her main focus is her music and her exams unlike yours which was just parties"_

_"So I'm just a disappointment to you? I'm worthless? Considering I managed to pass all my exams even though I have a learning problem but you wouldn't know you don't care" Nat said, she was hurt. she had never knew what she actually was to her mum but now she knows._

_"Yeah your a disappointment, I won't feel this way when your actually aiming to achieve like your sister." _

_"Stop comparing me to Ari all the time, its not fair! We are two completely different people why can't you see that?" Nat shouted. "I hate you" and she left. She ran upstair, all the way up to the loft where her room was. Ari was no longer in here, she had heard the argument and moved elsewhere in the house. Nat lit up her cigarette but instead of smoking it she fell asleep._

_A few hours later and Nat had woke up from the strong blazing heat she could feel against her body. Sirens could be heard from all directions. She opened her eyes to find a fire filling her room buut little did she know that it covered the whole house. Nat climbed out her window, onto her roof and maneuvered her way down until she was safely on the ground. That was when she realised that the whole house was on fire. That was when she noticed the three bodies lay unconscious on the floor as the were trying to be revived by paramedics._

_"ARI! MUM! DAD!" Nat screamed in horror as she tried to run to her family but a policeman stopped her, holding her back, using as much force as he could to stop her from running to her family. And that was when she knew she had lost her family for good. It was all her fault and nothing could change that. The only thing that made her feel worse was her last words to her parents. "I hate you"_

_*End of flashback*_

Niall comforted Nat the best he could. He had said reassuring word, held her and stroked her hair in attempt to clm her down but nothing work. Nat had stopped talking she just let Niall hold her and trying and calm her down as she relived that haunting night exctly a year ago today.


End file.
